Falling to Pieces
by TJ9390
Summary: Re-write of S5E4 We'll Meet Again. Eric goes to Sookie's house alone and finds his little Fairy drowning her sorrows. One Shot. Rated MA for lemons.


I hit a wall with All I Need this week, mostly because my work scheduled was wonky and I didn't get the alone time I needed to concentrate on it. Not to fret though, I will be getting some time tonight to work on chapter 15 of AIN.

Anyhoo, I was watching S5 episode 4 - We'll Meet Again and this little one shot story popped into my head.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

No Beta

* * *

Eric landed with a quiet thud on Sookie's front lawn and walked up the porch steps.

It felt like an eternity since he'd last been here.

In reality it was a handful of days since he had found his day rest in his cubby under Sookie's house. A few days since he'd held heaven in his arms and believed he would be allowed to keep her.

Eric's misery at his banishment permeated every part of him. Made worse by the knowledge that Sookie loved him as deeply as he her. She was just too afraid to trust in them.

To trust in him.

He was left adrift, confused and heartbroken.

Crushed by one tiny woman.

Said woman, the object of his latest torment was currently laying in a wasted mess on her couch, surrounded by an assortment of liquor bottles.

Sookie was a living and breathing pulse inside his numb body and through the delicate strands of their fledgling Bond, he could tell that she was on her way to becoming adorably drunk.

She sung with an off key southern twang, butchering the Rupert Holmes classic.

Eric couldn't help the grin spreading across his face as she began adlibbing certain lyrics. They had never made love in a cemetery, but they had certainly made love at midnight. Eric felt his cock stir as he remembered their erotic coupling under the full moon.

Eric had not been prepared for the magic of their first time. Sookie was everything sweet and light and pure. His amnesiac self had instinctively known she was special to him.

They had stared into each others eyes, words unnecessary. What was happening between them transcended speech. It was bliss and Eric may have had only his recent memories but he instinctively knew he'd never experienced anything even close to this.

Being with his Fairy had changed him.

Sookies ringing phone snapped Eric out of his memories.

"Uggh, oh fuck," she muttered as Eric watched his graceful little Fairy blindly search the floor for the phone.

Eric was no stranger to drunken humans; he ran a successful bar after all, but he had never witnessed Sookie so loose and uninhibited before. It was curious and frustrating all at once. He need to speak to her and it would go better if she wasn't three sheets to the wind.

Her blood felt hazy and scattered and he was struggling to get a secure hold on her emotions before another fluttered through the Bond.

Their Bond.

The Bond they created out of love, now his curse to bear alone.

Since the night he was booted from her life Eric had managed to talk himself into thinking the blood they shared was a nuisance. An annoyance, one he did not care for and would be ecstatic to be rid of.

He was lying to himself.

Their time, though short lived had been one of the most beautiful of his existence. His amnesia had allowed Eric to become the man he once was, free from the experiences that made him into the cold, opportunistic bastard the centuries had turned him into.

After spending only two nights loving her, Eric found himself addicted. To her smile, her laugh, her voice. He needed her so much; the time apart had nearly destroyed him.

He had been ready to leave his life behind for her, memories be damned.

He would have stayed by her side for as long as she allowed, protected and loved her. Bonded and married her if she was so willing.

Thinking on all the plans his amnesic self had made Eric cringe at his naivete.

The initial sting of her rejection hadn't faded, his anger and resentment burning through him. He was pissed off he was left feeling conflicted over his own emotions. He never wanted to feel weak and loving Sookie was the ultimate weakness.

Eric tried and failed to piece together the broken parts of him, the parts fragmented by Sookie's speedy dismissal.

And he kept coming back to the same conclusion.

He was no longer the vampire he was.

He was more.

But that hadn't been enough for her.

And that's where the resentment came in. Sookie hadn't taken the time to think before she threw them away. Eric could almost hate her for allowing him to taste the joy of being with her, only to run away at the first hurdle.

But he didn't hate her.

He loved her. He knew that he always would, and his time within the Authority had driven that point home.

Trapped underground, the constant hum of Sookie's human emotions was his only link to a world outside the sterile grey halls of the Authority Headquarters.

His sleepless days trapped in his cell had torn apart his resolve to stay away from her.

It was appalling really.

He had to come back.

He had to see if she was okay.

Because he sure as fuck wasn't.

On the dive back to Shreveport, he had been seconds away from leaping out of the van and flying to Bon Temps. Beyond caring that he would be leaving Bill to suss out the traitor alone.

Sookie was his true north, his home and he was helpless against the thrall she had him under. Wherever she was, it was where Eric needed to be.

Being with her regardless of her confusion over their relationship and the love she supposedly held for another man was better than not being with her at all.

Admitting that to himself wasn't easy. Pride meant nothing if he didn't have Sookie.

Sitting in the van with Bill, Eric had rolled down the window, ready to fly to Sookie before common sense invaded and he was able to think around his all compassing need.

If Eric went to Sookie the minute he was free, the device strapped to his chest would alert the Authority to his whereabouts. That could never happen. They could never discover Sookie's true heritage.

No matter how desperately he needed Sookie, Eric would never put her in danger.

Eric went to Fangtasia to confront Pam instead.

Eric leaned closer to the living room window, her conversation with Lafayette clear as a bell. He heard the words car and pole and almost lost it. Eric swallowed his involuntary growl at the news of Sookie's car wreck and tapped into his blood flowing through Lafayette.

Eric's blood tie to Lafayette was so minuscule it was negligible, but the heavy feeling of guilt he was experiencing from him right now was anything but.

Sookie's explanations were not having the calming effect she desired on Lafayette or Eric.

He watched as she giggled at her own quick thinking and he wanted to storm into the house and shake her then simultaneously check her injuries. She was infuriatingly danger prone.

Eric had enough of playing the Peeping Tom into what was essentially his house.

He walked to the front door.

"Oh no, I'm okay. I promise," Sookie said before she frowned at the knock on her door. "That was fast," she muttered before she hung up the phone.

She turned to look at the door and her heart began to race.

"Eric," she whispered, her mad scramble off the couch bringing her to the door in seconds. She whipped open the door and drank in the magnificent sight of her beautiful vampire.

Wait, he wasn't hers anymore.

She'd made sure of that last week.

Sookie suddenly felt like crying.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely, giving nothing away. Sookie nodded and stepped aside. Eric cut an impressive figure in his leather jacket, dark t-shirt and jeans as he walked into her living room.

"Where have you been?" she asked hesitantly as he moved around the room. "We were worried." Pam had been beside herself these past few days, unable to get in contact with him. Sookie began to worry when she had heard nothing from either Eric or Bill since _that _night.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Were you?" he countered as he took in the mess of liquor bottles on the coffee table. Sookie glared at his implication and sat back down on the couch.

She hated the tension between them, hated it even more that she was the cause. Looking at Eric, she could see the pain he was desperately trying to hide. A pain she knew would be mirrored in her own.

Her drunken buzz dimmed as she stared into his cerulean eyes.

As soon as she walked out of Bill's mansion, the crushing heartbreak she had wrought on herself and the man she loved came crashing down. She was ashamed to say her fear and doubt over Eric's true feelings overshadowed her love for him. Sookie's heart was fragile, unwilling to trust in the new and blossoming love between them. She talked herself into believing she could never be enough for him.

So she hid behind a dead relationship, using Bill's name as a wedge between them. She was not proud of that moment.

And she didn't know how to fix it.

"You have been feeling… off these past few days," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Right as rain," she lied. She was heartbroken, alone and she had no one to blame but herself.

They stared at one another. Both had plenty they wanted to say, each afraid to be the one to break their stalemate.

Sookie wished she was brave enough to bridge the space between them.

"I came here to warn you. Bill will be coming by, demanding your assistance in Russell's capture," he explained with a sneer, "I'm here to give you the choice Bill is so against giving you." he walked the armoire and ran his hand longingly across the wood. "You don't have to do this if you feel unsafe."

"What would I need to do?"

He stared at the doors hiding his cubby for a long second before answering me. "Unglamour someone who might have information about his escape," he looked back at her. "Bill said you've done this before?"

"With Tara," I nodded.

"It will be dangerous and if you don't want to, I will find another way," he promised.

"No, I'll help you," she insisted. "When?"

"Tonight. I will be back with Bill after he is done speaking with Jessica," Eric nodded his thanks and began making his way towards the front door.

"Wait!" she launched up from the couch to catch up with him, "Is that all?"

"What else is there?" his rough voice caught as he reached for the door handle. Eric's pause is enough for Sookie to rally her dwindling courage and reach out and touch his hand.

"Please," she whispered. "Stay."

"What for?" he remarked, not making this easy on her. "You made your position perfectly clear the last time we spoke." He shook her hand away and opened the door.

He was walking away and he didn't look back.

She knew she deserved this.

Eric had laid his heart out for her to claim and she had turned away in fear.

But he never gave her a chance to think. Never allowed her the time to sort out her conflicting feelings. She loved him, but he could be such an autocratic ass sometimes.

Anger rose up. She made a mistake and the least he could do was let her apologise for it.

"Don't you walk away like this, we have things to discuss!" she yelled as she followed Eric down her driveway.

"Do we?" he snarked as he turned around to face a furious Fairy. She stomped up to him and pointed a finger into his hard chest.

"Yes. I made a mistake. I want explain and I need you to listen to me," she demanded.

Eric snapped.

"Like you listened to me beg you not to leave me?" he yelled, losing his cool regard. She looked taken aback at his rage and pain.

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all they had been through, for Sookie to demand to be heard; like she was the injured party was too much.

"Eric…" she whispered, reaching to touch his cheek.

He jerked his head back. "No Sookie! You do not get to play with me this way." His words were meant to come out strong, but they caught in his throat.

He could not do this again. She was cruel to give him false hope. He gazed into eyes and saw sadness lurking in their brown depths. He looked down, unwilling to be swayed by their delicate beauty.

They were both quiet, unsure of what to say. Eric suddenly caught the scent of saltwater and looked up.

Sookie's misery was trailing quietly down her cheeks as she hugged herself in comfort.

"I'm not playin' Eric. I'm tryin' to tell you that I made a mistake in runnin' from you," she cried distressing Eric with each tear then slid down her cheek. "I was scared and confused and I didn't know what to hold onto."

The hope Eric didn't want to feel rose up. Enough for Eric pushed aside his own hurt and for the first time since he walked into her house, grabbed onto their open Bond.

He could feel her devastation and pain for being the cause of his unhappiness. But above all he felt her remorse and steadfast resolve to tell him the truth.

That she trusted the feelings between them. That she loved him, and only him.

He needed to hear the words from her lips.

"Me. You should always hold onto me," he broke his silence and reached forward to hold his crying Fairy. Sookie sobbed into his chest, fisting her hands in his t-shirt, unwilling to let him go.

"I love you. I feel so stupid for pushin' you away," she sniffed. Eric ran his hands up her back to sift through the golden stands of her ponytail. He shushed her with whispers; he always hated it when she cried.

They found comfort in each other; Sookie ran her hands over his hard chest and shoulders, relearning the cut of his strong body. Eric moved his hands from her hair and followed the curves of her body, waist to ass.

Eric knew he had made a mistake in touching Sookie. Now he couldn't stop, the Authority be damned.

He tilted her head back and kissed her lips. He kissed down her warm throat to the full rise of her breasts, nuzzling her tops neckline to taste more of her flesh.

He feathered kisses back up her neck to her ripe lips, seamed them with his tongue, coaxing her to let him inside. Sookie purred into his mouth as their mouths pressed and clung in a heated kiss.

Eric broke them apart when she needed to breath and rested his forehead against hers, staring into her liquid brown eyes. She wet her lips in uncertainty, and his willpower crumbled as he followed the pass of her sweet tongue.

When she spoke, her question was small. "What happens now?" Eric silently cursed at the uncertainty in her eyes, how her soft expression made him want to sooth and despoil her in equal measures.

He had no idea what happened now. He was still under threat from the Authority and Russell would be a huge problem if he wasn't dealt with quickly.

All Eric knew for certain was he held his world in his arms again and this time, she wasn't going anywhere.

Sookie was his and she would stay that way.

"Come on, " he grabbed her hand and walked them back into the house. They entered the living room and he stopped in front of the cubby door. Sookie let out a shocked gasp as Eric lifted her, his arm secure under her butt and floated them down.

"I never knew you could do that," she whispered in awe.

Eric grinned down at her. "There's a lot I have to show you." She blushed and ducked her head at his suggestive tone. He gently placed her on the floor before stepping away and looking around his room.

The bloody sheets and chains had been washed and packed away. Fresh linens were on the bed, as if she had been waiting for him to come back. Eric gave the air a delicate sniff and picked up her scent in the clean sheets.

She had slept in here as recently as last night.

"You've been sleeping here," he stated in shock, her honeyed scent unmistakable. She nodded before she reached up to cup his cheek.

"It felt closer to you," she admitted. Her caring made him feel aggressive. His little Fairy may have banished him from her life but she couldn't fight her need for him. She was finally admitting to the pull between them, showing her true feelings.

Eric tilted Sookie's face up to his and kissed her.

Sookie rose on tiptoes seeking him, needing him. Showering him with her innocent affection he had hungered for.

She kissed his lips, running her hands over his broad shoulders. She marveled at his strength and cut of his muscular arms and chest.

Sookie needed him with hunger she didn't understand. Her blood burned for him, for the pleasure he could give her. Sookie tasted the desperation in him, the pain and the hunger as his kisses turned fierce.

Eric stripped her pink cardigan from her body, the light material brushing her arms as it fell to the floor. He undressed her then, layer by layer, kissing what he bared as he peeled away her top, her bra, her pants. His lips touched her neck, her shoulders, the insides of her wrists, her breasts, her belly as he knelt to remove her panties.

When Eric slid them down her legs, he leaned into her and kissed the apex of her thighs, breathing in her warm scent.

He got to his feet without continuing to explore her there, to Sookie's vague disappointment and swept her up into his arms. Sookie expected him to carry her to the bed but instead he brushed his hands up over her ass, urging her legs to circle his waist.

Eric smiled wantonly as he walked them to the edge of the bed.

He placed one knee on the bed, guiding her backwards to lie on her back. Eric braced above her, letting his hand glide over her skin, teasing her nipples, her belly, her thighs.

Their eyes locked in a heated gaze as Eric stood up and shed his clothes.

The t-shirt and boots came off quickly and Sookie watched with raped appreciation as he approached the bed, wearing nothing but his jeans. That is until she focused on the black straps crossing his ribs and shoulders.

"What's that?"

"Authority tracking device. It's supposed to ensure I remain a good boy," he explained with a naughty smirk.

Eric didn't mention the I-stake could be activated to deliver his true death. He was too wrapped up in Sookie to bother her with the dangers surrounding them.

At least for the next hour or so.

He unsnapped his jeans and pushed them down his muscular thighs, his erection rising up thick and hard to brush his belly. He was aching to sink inside her tight warmth.

Eric came down over her. Sookie reached for him, but he evaded her lips, kissing her neck and throat, pinning her hands above her head to take his mouth down her body.

He licked one nipple and drew it into his mouth, teasing her with teeth and lips. He did the same to the other, taking more time with it. He adored her breasts, so full and soft. He lingered to nibble, tugging the nipple before he released it to lick it once more.

Eric moved down to kiss between her legs again, but as her hips rose, Sookie wanting more, Eric turned her over, to her surprise and eased her onto her hands and knees.

Her fingers and toes sank into the bedding as Eric came behind her, spreading her knees, his hand opening her, stirring her need.

Sookie felt his cock against her entrance, strong and blunt, touching her lightly. She tensed, knowing his invasion would destroy her, then dragged in a sharp breath when Eric pushed into her.

He opened her, his hardness thick and long, the sensation incredible. Sookie let out a breathless cry, her climax already building with every inch Eric sank inside her.

Eric bottomed out inside her, letting her get used to the fullness, remembering her need for gentleness, the intense feeling of him in this position stretched her to capacity.

Then he began to move in and out.

Coherent thought deserted her. Sookie floated on pure sensation, of Eric thrusting swiftly and fiercely, the pumping of his hips against her ass, his fingers firm on her hips. Beneath her, the bedding bunched and rubbed her knees. The intense feel of him against her legs, the sounds that came from his mouth.

No words, only sounds of a man in ecstasy.

Sookie's throat was horse, and she realized it was from her own cries. She pushed herself back into him, wanting him and she heard herself begging him.

"Please, please, please," she whispered. Eric went faster and faster, until Sookie thought she would die.

He had to stop… she hoped he never stopped.

Their bodies were slick with her sweat by the time Eric's sounds became growls. The bed creaked, Eric's body hard against her, and Sookie breathed in long shuddering gasps.

There was nothing gentle or soft and slow about this lovemaking. This was raw, brutal passion. This was a vampire claiming his Bonded. A Fairy claiming her mate.

"God, Sookie," Eric's last thrust pressed inside her while her body squeezed back into his. Eric trailed off into beautiful, lyrical words she didn't understand. She was lost in the ecstasy of her release to ask what his words meant.

Then Eric shuddered once, hard.

Sookie collapsed on to the bed, her knees and arms burning. Eric withdrew from her and fell beside her, drawing her back against him with shaking hands.

He gathered her hair from her flushed face and kissed her cheek. Her pounding heart echoed in his silent chest, their limbs tangled in the sheets. Eric splayed his hand over her slender back, letting his fingers brush her soft skin in aimless patterns. He closed his eyes and wallowed in the feel of her.

Sookie dozed, the alcohol and energetic lovemaking leaving her sleepy. Nobody but Eric could ever wind her up so intensely then release her just as fast.

"What were you saying?" she asked. "The words you whispered?" She had heard him use the same language around Pam.

Eric's voice went into mock musical lilted English. "You mean you don't know Swedish?"

"Nope, I'm only fluent in English and Redneck," she giggled at his silliness. His deep chuckle rumbled under her ear.

"How do you know it?" Sookie asked as she traced his arm where it lay across his stomach.

"I know many languages. Swedish, German, French. Old Norse, but I don't find much use for my mother tongue anymore," he explained.

"What were you saying to me?"

"That you are beautiful. And that you warm me like nothing I'd ever felt. Kommer du kyssa mig?" Eric kissed her temple, his lips surprisingly warm and quiet with the intimacy of afterglow.

"What does that mean?" Sookie smiled.

"Will you kiss me?"

Her smile widened. "Yes."

She turned on the pillow, loving how his eyes were half closed and relaxed, like an animal in repose. Eric kissed her softly, his lips parted, again with warm intimacy.

"Jag ska göra dig till min fru," he whispered.

Sookie traced his cheek. "What does that mean?"

Eric closed his callused hand over hers, bringing her fingers to his lips, "Someday I'll tell you."

And he would.

After he destroyed Russell, escaped the Authority and took out all threats against his family and Bonded.

They would be one, in all ways.

* * *

**Translation: Jag ska göra dig till min fru - I am going to make you my wife.**

******AN: Just a little bit of sexy fluff to fix up that awful scene. Alcide should not be allowed to maul Sookie. Ever. Too yucky.**

**If anyone has seen Alexander Skarsgard's interview on Jimmy Fallon, this was my inspiration for the bit of pillow talk at the end. I kinda fell in love with him watching this clip. His Swedish accent is adorbs. **

Link:

watch?v=nKEfgvfi4hg


End file.
